Prince Charming
by RavenclawPrincess1224
Summary: <html><head></head>Hermione is upset, and Draco cares. What happens when they date? Rated T for language, snogging, and implied sex</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hermione couldn't believe it. Ron, her boyfriend, had cheated on her. She had found him and that _thing _Lavender going at it in the Room of Requirement. Hermione was in her 8th year at Hogwarts. So many students had been missing their 7th year due to the war against Voldemort that Headmistress McGonagall decided to add one more year. Hermione ran to her secret place, an alcove hidden in the third floor corridor that had once hidden Fluffy. She had concealed a muggle novel, The Lord of the Rings. She would just read until her problems went away….

Hermione woke up to the sound of her name being called in various voices. Suddenly, the curtain hiding her alcove was ripped away by none other than… were her eyes working right? Was that _Draco Malfoy? _Hermione had had a secret crush on the bleach blonde hottie with stormy grey eyes. When she gazed into Draco's eyes, she saw… Concern? Why was DRACO MALFOY concerned about her? He broke their eye contact, and said, "I'll keep mum…if you meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight". She replied, slightly breathlessly with a simple "yes".

She stayed hidden for another hour, telling the searchers that she had been "around". She went up to her dorm to finish reading to await midnight.


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**A/N: Hey y'all! So after a year and a half of reading fanfic, I finally decided to make one ! Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I've yet to get a beta . And no flames PLEASE this is my first story. P.S. I literally JUST posted this story and I already have an alert thanks Srjekiel10! Virtual cookies for you!**

**3 McKenzie **

**Disclaimer: Am I GORGEOUS? Yes. Am I GENIUS? Yes. Am I J.K. ROWLING? Ya-no **

Hermione sat in her warm bed, staring at the clock. At 11:30 she put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was September; Hogwarts had just started. She put on blush and some pink eye shadow. Her hair had grown less bushy and wavier over the years, and was quite pretty.

She cast a silent Disillusionment Charm, and crept through the Common Room, narrowly avoiding Harry and Ginny who were somewhere around 3rd base. She averted her eyes and climbed through the portrait hole. She sprinted through the castle, towards the Astronomy tower.

When she arrived, she was astounded. Draco looked amazing in jeans and a Hollister t-shirt (he had visited New York over the holidays). He had set up a picnic, complete with candles. The first words out of his mouth were "you look beautiful". Hermione had never felt so much meaning in three short words. They talked and got to know one another more. Draco was really a great guy once she got to know him. He was funny sensitive, and everything she would want in a guy. After drinking 5 bottles of Firewhiskey between the two of them, Hermione remembered stumbling into the Slytherin Common Room… The next thing she knew, she woke up at 7:30 with a massive hangover, and half naked in Draco's arms. She woke him up with a kiss, saying "What happened last night?"

"Nothing you didn't want… second base"

Hermione was surprised that she had let a guy go that far on a first date, but, then again, Draco was no ordinary guy.

She stumbled back to her Dorm, finding Ginny sitting on her bed with a mischievous glint in her eyes. _uh oh_, Hermione thought. "Where were you last night Mione?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about".

"Do too! Spill it sister."

"Draco Malfoy. Picnic. Second Base."

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Reaction part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had strep throat, had to take the NWEA tests, and TONS of other stuff going on. BUT I got inspired after reading all of the AMAZING reviews and seeing all of the people who favorited me/my story! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own ****Harry Potter and Co****. I also am an Aztec time traveler from the future, and have a pet dinosaur named George... NOT.**

Ginny continued to stare at Hermione as if she was insane for about fifteen minutes, succeeding in creeping Hermione out very much. Finally the large reaction hit Hermione like a tsunami. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

" I should hope not".

"What the HELL are you doing dating MALFOY?"

"Well, for your information Ginny, _Draco_ is polite, chivalrous, funny, handsome, and everything I would want in a man. If you cannot accept that I'm dating him, I'm not sure that we can be friends." At this, Hermione broke down crying. Ginny immediately forgot her anger and went over to comfort her friend. "Of course I want to be your friend Hermione. I just want you to be safe. He did taunt you for six years and followed Voldemort for two." Ginny said much softer. "I know Gin, it's just that I want my friends to see him for who he really is, and through away any preconceived notions like I did when we started dating." Ginny agreed to do this, and they moved on to lighter topics.

"So, are you guys officially together now?" Ginny inquired. Hermione frowned. She had not thought of this before. " I don't know Gin, I'll ask him right now!" With that, Hermione went off towards the Slytherin dorms.

When she arrived at the portrait hole, she realized that she didn't know the password. She was about to give up and head back to Gryffindor when the portrait hole opened and the very blonde she wished to see emerged. "We need to talk." They said unanimously. They smiled and headed for the alcove where he had first asked her out. Draco began talking. "Hermione, last night was the best night of my life so far. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" "Yes!" she squealed. "That was just what I was going to ask you! However, if we are going to date, I need you to do something to prove that you're serious in front of the whole school." He agreed, and they headed for their separate dorms to change into their school robes.

Once Hermione finished getting ready, she went down with Ginny to the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as Draco saw her enter the room, he stood up on the table, ignoring the teacher's glares, and commanded silence. When he had everyone's attention he said " I AM CURRENTLY DATING HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER. I BELIEVE THAT I AM FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER, AND I HOPE THAT SHE FEELS THE SAME." for everyone in the hall to hear. Hermione went over to Draco and he flinched, expecting her to slap him. Instead, she gave him the best snogging of his life. After they were finished, she hugged him, and over her shoulder she saw a livid Ron and Harry. _Oh Shit._


	4. Chapter 4: The Confrontation

**Ok…. Well I haven't updated in a while, mostly due to lack of reviews… so this is a test run. If I do not get 10 reviews, Prince Charming will be discontinued . . . so Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…. YET… MUAHAHAHAHA!**

Ron turned the color of a beet (and a very dark one at that). "I thought we were dating Hermione! How could you do this to me? I loved you!" Ron said angrily. "Well Ron, that was before YOU started shagging Laven-bitch." Ron's mouth literally dropped into a perfect "O". Hermione slapped him into the next year, and turned to Harry. "It's your choice Hermione. If you like _Malfoy_, it's up to you." He hugged her, and went to lead Ron away.

"So 'Mione, what do you want to do today?" Asked Draco.

"I like it".

"Like what?"

"'Mione. It's sweet."

" Well then Ms. Mione, would you care to walk down to the lake?" Draco asked.

Hermione giggled, and replied "yes".

They spent the rest of the day in bliss, enjoying each other's company. That was, until later that night. At ten, after sitting and playing with the Giant Squid, they swooped in. All of the Death Eaters had not been rounded up, including Lucius Malfoy. They took Hermione, and with parting words Lucius told his son "this is what you get for dating a mudblood". Draco had no idea how they got in. The first thing he did was inform McGonagall. He needed to get his 'Mione back.

**So short, I know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ alerted, but remember, if I don't get 10, it ends with "and it was all a dream". So REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Hi guys! I know it's been almost a year since I've done anything… I've been unbelievably busy. This will be the last chapter of Prince Charming, but… I'm planning on writing a new one, called Happy Endings! It's going to be a series of one shots about different HP couples. Oh, and I'm changing my pen name to RavenclawPrincess1224. Friend me on Pottermore, my username's MahoganyPurple619.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just a lonely girl who spends most of her time around fictional chracters.

Draco panicked. Hermione could be anywhere. He very nearly stormed into the ministry and demanded that something be done. Gradually, he took a deep breath and remembered who he was. He was DRACO FREAKING MALFOY, son of a death eater and him-who-hugged-the-Dark-Lord.

He touched the thin bracelet on his arm and thought of his father. Immediately, his face appeared on Draco's arm. "What's wrong, my son?" Lucius asked. "It's Hermione. She's been taken by Death Eaters!" Draco said.

Lucius thought about this for a while. "To my knowledge, they haven't been planning any abductions lately, and they don't know of your relationship. It couldn't have been them." Draco kept up his pretense, but on the inside, he was thinking _where the hell is she?_

PageBreak*PageBreak*PageBreak*

Meanwhile, Hermione was scolding two very familiar figures. "Harry and Ronald! Just because you wish to talk to me does NOT mean that you kidnap me! Draco is probably going insane with worry! YOU BRING ME BACK THIS INSTANT! RONALD, I AM _SO_ TELLING YOUR MOTHER!"

PageBreak*PageBrake*PageBreak*

Draco was about to have a nervous breakdown when Potter and Weasley appeared with his beloved. He rushed into her arms. She was safe, and she would always be there for him.

A/N: There we go. Keep a look out for Happy Endings, remember my Pen Name will now be RavenclawPrincess1224.


End file.
